


Been Practicing

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray walked through the living room, yawning widely and rubbing at his eyes, following the scent of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Practicing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capt_spork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=capt_spork).



> Written anonymously for Capt_Spork's birthday

Ray walked through the living room, yawning widely and rubbing at his eyes, following the scent of coffee. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Fraser sway back and forth in front of the sink as he washed last night's dishes. His eyes widened as Fraser shuffled through a couple of quick dance moves, steps that Ray had shown him several weeks ago in a vain attempt to teach Fraser the concept of rhythm.

Fraser started to improvised a turn but stopped, blushing, when he saw that Ray was watching him. "Good morning, Ray," he said calmly.

Ray wasn't buying it. "Been practicing, Ben?" he asked, taking in the disheveled hair and red cheeks. Part of that flush was embarrassment, sure, but it was also due to Fraser's physical exertions here in the kitchen. Dancing.

"No, of course not, Ray." Fraser wouldn't meet his eyes. "That is to say, well, I was simply—it was just that I—well, no—there was—" He broke off and turned back around, concentrating on washing the remaining dishes. Clearing his throat, he announced in a rough voice, "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

Ray hadn't thought his heart could hold any _more_ love for this man, but he was wrong, as usual. It seemed his heart had an infinite capacity when it came to his love for Ben. He would never stop loving him.

He grinned mischievously. Maybe he needed to take Ben back to bed and show him just how much Ray loved him. And then they could go dancing.

-fin-


End file.
